mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Fist Kung Fu
Kung Fu Dragon's Fist (VKUF009) was born in the Kung Fu. Her mother was Kleintjie, the dominant female and her father was Ningaloo, the new dominant male. She had three sisters, Eagle's Claw (VKUF010), Tiger's Paw (VKUF011) and Pai Mei (VKUF012). She and her sibblings were mother and father first litter and second litter born inn the Kung Fu. She and her sisters survived to adult. She didn´t became pregneat, however she was evicted when her mother became pregneat. Only her sister Eagle's Claw became pregneat, but soon aborted. When she was almost two years, her sister Tiger's Paw left the group and form the Oblongs. She was evicted with her other sisters, her niece McDreamy and her younger sister Princessco. The second time, in August, 2010, when they were evicted they left the group for good. Ewoks The females teamed-up two Rascals males and two Colombians males. The new group was called the Ewoks Mob. McDreamy took the female dominance beside the ex-colombians dominant male, a Rascal male named Tigi. When McDreamy became pregneat she evicted all the litter, however anyone of the other females were pregneat. After she gave birth, she alowed them to return. She was evicted a few times. Finally she became pregneat on November, 2011, but she lost her litter on December. The same month she was evicted by McDreamy with the other Kung Fu females. They left the group to serch for mates. Marcial Eagles The females met-up a single Rockkat male named Ayrcon. The new mob was called the Marcial Eagles. All the females except Princessco were of the same age, so the sisters fight for dominant female position, but Dragon's Fist was bigger and finally win and became pregneat, but all her sistes were pregenat by Ayrcon. The first to gave birth was Pai Mei, to four pups. She didn´t killed the pups. Princessco aborted. On January 24, 2012 she finally gave birth to her first surviving large litter consited of six pups: Lilium (VMEF005), Sunbird (VMEM006), Thunderbird (VMEM007), FireStar (VMEF008), Redfox (VMEF009) and VMEP010. Sadly her last pup was killed by a wild group in a burrow attack. Eagle's Claw gave birth to one pup. Sadly soon Ayrcon left the group to rove. But he left a present for she. She was pregneat, and this time she evicted surbordinates. She evicted Eagle's Claw and Pai Mei. Finally in March 16, 2012 she gave birth to four pups: Cynder (VMEF012), Spyro (VMEM013), Flashwing (VMEF014) and Camo (VMEM015). All the pups survived. Soon Ayrcon returned to the group. In June five Anasazis males emigrated to the group and kicked out Ayrcon. Ayrcon didn´t returned. Tezacatlipoca was the oldest male, so he took the dominance. Her sisters Eagle's Claw and Pai Mei left the group with three of the males and form the Arctic Mob. She became pregneat on August, 2012 and gave birth to two pups on September 25, 2012: Shinichi (VMEM016) and Yóko (VMEF017). She didn't became pregneat until December, 2012. She evicted Princessco and she was absent at the end of the month. Dragon's Fist still alive today as Marcial Eagles dominant female. Family Mother: Kleintjie Father: Ningaloo Sisters: Eagle's Claw, Tiger's Paw and Pai Mei Daughters: Lilium, FireStar, Redfox, Cynder and Flashwing Sons: Sunbird, Thunderbird, Spyro and Camo Links Kung Fu Mob Ewoks Mob Marcial Eagles Mob Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Ewoks meerkats Category:Marcial Eagles meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats